


rest is for the weary (and not the princess alliance)

by riceccakes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Post-Canon, Rock Climbing, Scorpia is a great friend, Tumblr Prompt, adora is an expert climber, catra is a lazy puss, entrapta is being entrapta and we love her for it, girlfriends in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceccakes/pseuds/riceccakes
Summary: a collection of all the times catra just wanted to relax but the princess alliance said no
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	rest is for the weary (and not the princess alliance)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt ask request thing. (i've been on tumblr for like two seconds (even tho i joined back in 2018) so like, idk how to word it correctly)  
> anyways, i wrote this one shot tonight and it was really fun! catradora has stolen my heart now that i've finished spop and so i asked for prompts on my tumblr. if you wanna give me a catradora prompt, or a korrasami one, or just a prompt in general, i'd love suggestions! anyways, enjoy :) x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra gets dragged to go rock climbing by Entrapta and Scorpia and is super impressed by the clearly regular climber Adora

It was a Sunday, a _lazy_ Sunday, Catra pointed out. All she wanted to do was sleep in until noon, eat, and then go back to sleep again. Maybe kiss Adora a few times, maybe mess with Glimmer a little bit, perhaps take a walk around the castle with Melog. However, she did _not_ want to go out, much less exert any large amount of energy. She’d spent so much of the war using up all her energy, even using it when she had none at all. Now with the fight over, she was determined to have as many lazy days as possible.

So, when Scorpia had bursted into her and Adora’s room in the Bright Moon castle, Catra was not amused. She covered her ears and shielded her eyes, hissing at Scorpia for opening the blinds. Soon after, the sound of beeping technology entered her room.

“By my calculations, the most appropriate time to leave for optimal sunlight without too much heat is in twenty minutes,” Entrapta spoke. “I thought you said you’d be able to wake up Catra.”

Catra huffed, “Scorpia has been more than successful in waking me up, Entrapta.” From her curled up spot in the bed, she glared at Scorpia, “It’s just a matter of _why.”_

“Come on, Wildcat,” she replied, attempting to pull her out of bed. The feline quickly crawled away from her, trying to get comfortable again at the other end of the bed. “Sunlight is good for you, fresh air is good for you! Plus, a little exercise never hurts.” 

Catra replied with a muffled no. She curled up even more, trying to find Adora’s legs to nuzzle against. When she couldn’t, her eyes opened to see where in the bed she was. Instead, she heard Adora’s voice walking in.

“Adora, you can get her out of bed, can’t you?” Scorpia asked.

Catra groaned, tucking her head between her arms. She felt Adora’s hand on her fur, a spark fluttering through her body. She shut her eyes further, she would not be swayed.

Adora’s hand rubbed her softly, she kindly played with her hair, “Hey there sleepy head.” She giggled, Catra always loved the sound of it. “Come on, we’re going rock climbing.”

“ _We_?” Catra crawled up to the pillows, throwing the blanket over herself. “The only _we_ should be us in this bed with the drapes closed.”

Catra felt the bed shift, a quick inhale brought the familiar and comforting scent of Adora. “Please?” The blanket lifted off of her, she found puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip. “It’s gonna be fun.”

“Sixteen minutes now, if we want to exert the most amount of energy with the least amount of residual heat from the sun,” Entrapta said.

Adora smiled, running a hand through Catra’s hair once more. She closed her eyes again, knowing the longer she’d look into Adora’s sky blues, the more inclined she’d be to accept. Adora’s fingers lingered behind her ear, in the exact spot that was her weakness, and she purred. 

In her ear, Adora whispered, “Just a few rock walls and then we’ll come back here, _just us.”_

Catra’s ears perked up, her tail reacting with curiosity. After a few more lazy strokes of fingertips behind her ear, Catra sat up.

“Fine,” she growled. “But I will _not_ have fun.”

Adora kissed her cheek, helping her out of bed. It took no time for her to change and then the group was off. Catra didn’t even know how rock climbing became a subject of interest for her friends, and in the early morning sunlight, she didn’t really care. Entrapta spoke into her recorder, mentioning something about analyzing how Etheria’s magic has since affected the world around them. She could hear Scorpia and Adora chatting, about what she wasn’t sure; Catra was busying herself with looking at the new grown flowers, at the moss green grass covering the stones and logs. She lamely followed the group, huffing every now and then, dreaming about the bed she reluctantly left.

After some uphill walking, they came across their first wall. Entrapta was the first to go up, her hair doing most of the work for her. Once she was at the top, her hair reached down and grabbed Scorpia’s arms, hoisting her up.

“What?” Catra exclaimed. “What kind of exercise is that, Scorpia?”

Adora placed a hand on her shoulder, “She can’t climb with those pincers, Catra.” She wrapped her arm around her, whispering in Catra’s ear, “Bet I can beat you to the top.”

Catra furrowed her eyebrows, examining the wall in front of her before smirking. She pounced onto a nearby collection of tall rocks, then onto a tree branch.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Adora yelled with a laugh behind her voice.

Catra turned to see her girlfriend easily scaling the wall, dare she say almost _too_ easily. She quickly picked up her pace, trying to find the next surface for her to land on. Adora was nearly there, a wide smile on her face. Catra was stuck at a small ledge not too far away from her, out of options for places to help her up. Pouncing from place to place, Catra could do with ease. Climbing? Not her strong suit.

Determined to win, however, Catra tugged at a few different protruding rocks before choosing one and bringing herself upwards. Looking to her left, Adora was already hoisting herself over the edge. Catra rolled her eyes, continuing to carefully choose her next handle to hold onto. Scorpia was cheering for her, encouraging and rooting for her abilities; Catra rolled her eyes to hide her growing grin. Adora peered over the edge, boasting a smile. Catra shook her head, trying faster now to get to the top.

She was almost there, Adora’s stupid, pretty face becoming clearer and clearer. Catra took the nearest ledge to her and put her weight on it, bringing herself upwards when she felt the rock come out from under her.

A breath caught in her throat. She knew it was a long way down, and while she’d surely land on her feet, pain would not be avoided.

It was too sudden for her to try and grab anything else but just as soon as she felt the rock give out under her, she felt a hand take her’s, Adora’s hand.

“Don’t worry,” she said as she pulled Catra up, “I’ve got you.”

On flat land, Catra let out some heavy huffs. She turned to Adora, “Where did you learn to climb like that?”

She shrugged, “Light Hope made a lot of simulations while I was training to be She-Ra. I’ve climbed enough walls in there to be pretty decent.”

Catra growled, “So, you set me up! That’s not fair.”

Adora smirked, giving her girlfriend a quick kiss, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She began laughing, sticking her tongue out and lamely running away. Catra chased after her with glee, jumping on her and rolling around on the ground. Scorpia and Entrapta were a bit ahead of them, but not too far that they could potentially become lost. Catra straddled Adora, applauding herself for pinning her girlfriend. Adora took her face in her hands and kissed her slowly only to flip her over. The two huffed, staring into each other’s eyes before getting up with smiles.

They caught up with their friends; Scorpia was collecting flowers that reminded her of Perfuma, meanwhile Entrapta was collecting samples for her research back at the castle. They scaled a few more walls, Catra was always the last to go up. (Mostly to admire Adora’s back muscles at work, but also because she just wanted to go back to bed and didn’t feel like climbing anything.) (Well, except maybe one thing.)

Once Entrapta couldn’t hold any more data, the group began their descent. Going down was far scarier to Catra, her foot placements always seemed to find the unstable rocks first. However, Scorpia was once again cheering for her friend and Catra enjoyed the encouragement. (She wouldn’t say it out loud, but it definitely helped her feel better about her mediocre climbing.)

Finally back at the castle, Catra took Adora’s hand and gave a curt goodbye to their friends. She walked the halls to their bedroom, barely acknowledging any of their other friends they passed. She threw open the door, taking Adora in with her, and kissing the girl fiercely.

Adora chuckled into her lips, “I’m guessing someone liked rock climbing?”

She rolled her eyes and muttered, “It was kinda, pretty cool to watch you go up.”

“Hm, huh, what was that?”

Catra pushed her shoulder, “Ugh, shut up, Adora.”

“Make me.”

So Catra did.


End file.
